1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rubber glove integrally formed by a film of rubber or resin.
2. Description of Related Art
The so-called rubber gloves are widely used as work gloves or medical gloves in general households or various industries.
A conventional rubber glove includes a generally cylindrical sleeve portion having a cuff formed on a first end thereof and a glove body linked to a second end of the sleeve portion. The sleeve portion and the glove body are integrally made of natural rubber or synthetic rubber such as acrylonitrile-butadiene rubber (NBR), or resin such as vinyl chloride resin or urethane resin. Those having various thicknesses are known as such rubber gloves.
In recent years, a demand for a soft and flexible rubber glove formed by only a thin film of rubber or resin to be improved in fittedness to the hand of the user or workability in a state worn by the user has tended to increase.
However, the rigidity of the film forming the rubber glove is easily reduced as the film is increased inflexibility and reduced in thickness. Therefore, if the user wears a thin rubber glove while working, for example, the sleeve portion for covering the forearm of the user may easily slip down toward the glove body, or the overall rubber glove may easily slip down or come off the hand of the user. As a result, water disadvantageously penetrates the rubber glove from the cuff when the rubber glove is used for working with water, for example.
In order to solve this problem, each of Patent Document 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-119982) and Patent Document 2 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2008-2044) proposes a preventer for preventing a rubber glove from slipping down by clipping a cuff of the rubber glove. Further, Patent Document 3 (Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3116303) proposes a countermeasure for preventing rubber gloves from slipping down by interconnecting cuffs of a pair of rubber gloves with each other by a string member and putting the string member on the neck of the user.